


無題

by Moii5421



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27164314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moii5421/pseuds/Moii5421
Summary: 失眠的夜，外頭的東南風敲打著窗戶。
Relationships: Jung Yunho/Shim Changmin
Kudos: 3





	無題

**Author's Note:**

> 一直既往⋯OOC且短小（。）  
> 總之，是小沈某天傳的Bubble，說是因為風太大了睡不著。

摁下發出後，沈昌珉半垂著眼，思緒在混沌的大腦裡打滾。

身邊沒有人。

東南風不斷地敲打著玻璃窗，空調溫度不知何時被調降了許多。他放下手機，拉起被褥，並再次闔上眼，試圖無視那震耳欲聾的聲響和刺骨的低溫。

但他的雙手不受控制地，劇烈地顫抖著——又一次，強風撞上了窗。

他忍不住紅了眼眶。一滴，一點的淚珠灑在被單上。

沈昌珉不是個會因為孤獨及雨滴而變得脆弱的一類人——至少，經過成長的沈昌珉不是。

但現在，在短時間內承受了無數的批判與失望的言論，他覺得自己又成了那十幾歲的孩子。而害怕、孤獨、和恐懼則像沈默的蛇，悄悄地，盤旋向上，使他感到窒息。恐懼，是什麼感覺？是在無底的海裡下沉的感覺。既陰冷又黑暗，太陽拼了命也照不見，連喉嚨裡發出的聲音，都只是垂死的哭泣。

他想，他想。若他真是十幾歲的沈昌珉，那他至少還不會如此痛苦。

沈昌珉模仿著十指交扣的手勢，握緊了自己的雙手。

⋯因為十幾歲的沈昌珉還有鄭允浩。

-fin.


End file.
